futurefandomcom-20200229-history
2020s (Fighter's Timeline 2)
2020 Culture * The Jeddah Tower in Saudi Arabia is completed, becoming the tallest building in the world. * The 2020 Summer Olympics are held in Tokyo, Japan. * Sony releases a new console, The PlayStation 5. * Grand Theft Auto VI is released to the public on PC, PlayStation 5, PlayStation 4 and Xbox One. It will release on the Xbox Epic when the console in released. * Steven Universe airs it's final episode on Cartoon Network, ending the series. * Dexter Laboratory (2020 reboot) airs it's first episode on Cartoon Network. Politics * The 59th United States presidential election is held, along with other Senate, House, and Gubernatorial Elections. ** Presidential Election: Kamala Harris (D-CA)defeats Incumbent Donald Trump (R-NY) ** North Carolina (Governor): Incumbent Roy Cooper (D) defeats Dan Forest®. ** North Carolina (Senate): TBA (D) defeats Incumbent Thom Tillis ®. ** Georgia (Senate): Kasim Reed (D) defeats Incumbent David Perude ®. ** Colorado (Senate): John Hickenlooper (D) defeats Incumbent Cory Gardner ®. * California Governor Gavin Newcom chooses Xavier Becerra (D) to replace Kamala Harris as Senator of California when she is inaugurated as POTUS. 2021 Culture * Microsoft releases a new console, The Xbox EPIC. * Fast & Furious 10 releases in theaters. Politics * Kamala Harris is inaugurated as president of the United States, she is the first female and second African-American to be president. * Kamala Harris nominates Cory Booker as Secretary of State. * Kamala Harris nominates Mark Cuban as Secretary of Treasury. * A New Country in the Middle East forms, Kurdistan. * Marijuana is legalized in the United States federally. 2022 Culture * Nintendo's releases a new console, The Nintendo Legacy. * The 2022 FIFA World Cup is held in Qatar. * The 2022 Winter Olympics are held in Beijing, China. * Fallout 5 is released to the public on PC, PlayStation 5, Xbox EPIC and Nintendo Legacy. * Black Panther 2 releases to theaters. Politics * The 2022 U.S. midterm elections are held. ** North Carolina (Senate): David Rouzer ® defeats TBA (D). ** New Hampshire (Senate): Kelly Ayyote ® defeats Incumbent Maggie Hassan (D). ** California (Senate): Xavier Becerra (D) defeats TBA ®. ** New York (Governor): Chelsea Clinton (D) defeats TBA ®. 2023 Culture * London, England finishes their "Super Sewer" System. Politics * Former Speaker of the House Paul Ryan announces his run for the 2024 Presidential Election. 2024 Culture * The 2024 Summer Olympics are held in Paris, France. Politics * The 60th United States presidential election is held, along with other Senate, House, and Gubernatorial Elections. ** Presidential Election: Incumbent Kamala Harris (D-CA) defeats Paul Ryan (R-WI). ** North Carolina (Governor): Dan Forest ® defeats TBA (D). ** Texas (Senate): Incumbent Beto O' Rourke (D) defeats Ted Cruz ® ** Utah (Senate): Incumbent Mitt Romney ® defeats TBA ® 2025 Culture * Sony stops making PlayStation 4 consoles and games. * The World's population reaches 8 billion. Politics 2026 Culture Politics * The 2026 U.S. midterm elections are held. 2027 Culture * Grand Theft Auto VII is released to the public on PC, PlayStation 5, PlayStation 6 and Xbox EPIC. * Sony releases a new console, The PlayStation 6. Politics 2028 Culture * The 2028 Summer Olympics are held in Los Angeles, California. Politics * The 61th United States presidential election is held, along with other Senate, House, and Gubernatorial Elections. ** Presidential Election: Ben Sasse ® defeats Cory Booker (D). 2029 Culture Politics * Ben Sasse is inaugurated as president of the United States. Category:Fighter's Timeline 2 Category:Geopolitics 2020s